The Eileen Chapters
by LoveInLittleStars
Summary: Eileen travels back in time to find out what really happened between her parents. However, completely unaware WHO her parents are, she changes history a little. Okay, A LOT. Light Makorra (Rated T to be safe)


**Wow! This is my very first Fan Fiction! It took me two weeks to finish this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra!**

There were times I thought everything was perfect. That was before everything I knew about myself was destroyed. I didn't know who I was and which family I belonged to. It was a complicated chain of events, but luckily, I survived them…in a way.

The only things I did remember were waking up in a hospital, a man named Tenzin telling me that my name is Eileen and my family is dead. I wanted to cry, but there was nothing in my brain to tell me if he was telling the truth. I believed him and I went on nine years of my life with no memories, no knowledge, and no truth.

Some would say that I changed everyone's future when I traveled back in time to know the truth. But really, I changed my past when I traveled back in time to _understand_ the truth. It's a hard life story to explain, but I hope that didn't mess anything up.

O-o

Republic City had better days.

I never did, however. I didn't have a fancy apartment nor did I have a great job. I had more than one job in the last two months. Most of the time I was hired because no one else wanted to work there, and I had no choice. At the moment I worked the Pro-Bending arena selling a bunch of novelty items for fans that no one buys because the Pro- Bending was practically shut-down.

"You know if you're going to keep sleeping here, you might as open the entire place on time since Jir can't."

It was my boss, Mr. Butakha (The Second), coming to insult me. Of course, I fell asleep. I was up earlier trying to finish a new job application since I knew my other job as a waitress was killing me.

"C'mon! It's not like we got people breaking the windows to watch horrible benders knock each other and have no winner," I groan, still half asleep.

His eyes roll. "Eileen, just because this place hasn't been busy doesn't mean we stop doing our jobs. Besides, my father would want me to raise the place into glory again."

I pout. "Whatever, Butakha. Today is not the day to be working this hard. Today is Friday and I need to be a waitress less than three hours until twelve o'clock midnight."

I work hard. Don't blame me.

"HEY! WE HAVE SOME COSTUMERS!" Jir, my co-worker in the snack bar, shouts from across the arena, his voice echoing everywhere.

I turn my head over to one of the entrances. He was right. Five teens around my age and two other young adults about a few years older than them were looking for a place to sit.

I make a face of irritation because I knew what Butakha was going to say next.

"Eileen, could you be a dearie and sell them some drinks!"

I let out a whine. "Fine-"

"Oh, and remember-"

"'Always serve business with a smile,'" I say mimicking his deep voice.

I walk over to the group that surprisingly seemed to be enjoying themselves. Or at least their conversation seemed more interesting to me.

"…I'm serious, Fray. It has been almost nine years since…you-know-what. Are you sure you don't want to do this? Because Dad said-"

I interrupt their conversation with a fake cough.

One of the young adults-a young woman- that was talking was the first one to look at me before her entire group of friends did. The two young adults-the woman and a younger man-had the same gray eyes and were wearing Air Temple clothing. (Trust me, I've seen them before.)

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

One of the teens a little younger than me stood up, "Yeah, I would like one."

Another boy, probably the eldest out the teen group, stood as well. "Bori, I'll pay."

"No, Rohan. You know what your dad said about you spending all your money like last time we went out together," the boy- Bori- said.

"I'll pay," said the only girl (other than the young woman) in the group.

"Thanks, Sato." Rohan said sitting back down next Bari.

The girl hands me the money. "Keep the change."

"You're too kind," I said sarcastically.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but the boy sitting next to the Sato girl gave me a look. I do that look sometimes to a lot of costumers at a diner I used to work at.

The boy finally talked, "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked.

"That thing…around your neck."

He was talking about my scarf. My red scarf-probably the only thing that I didn't outgrow.

"This? It's my scarf. Why does it look weird?"

He shakes his head. "No, I mean used to know someone with a scarf like that."

That's when things started getting awkward. The group turned into a cloud of murmurs and bickering:

"You don't mean-"

"-Yes, it is"

"This isn't it-"

"But she looks nothing like-"

"But she does look like-"

"I know, but-"

"-OKAY, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE, IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU…" I blurted out.

The boy who asked me about my scarf stood up. He was very tall, pale skin, brown hair, and golden eyes. I'm used to seeing faces like that. I have a face like that. Not exactly like his, but I can say I'm different. Children with parents each from different parts of the world, especially in Republic City "where everyone is equal!" with my pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes, I can fit right in.

"Wait!" the boy said. "Do you want to hang out with us sometime?"

"No thanks, I have to be to a waitress in less than two hours," I answered. With that, I walk off.

* * *

Nik was a janitor in the Pro-Bending arena. He picked up people's trash for a living and didn't get much respect. Nik was twenty years old meaning he wasn't around when the arena was "the best place," from what Butakha has told me. He had shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and was light honey skinned. Another thing: He likes me.

At first I thought it was a little school boy crush, but then it started getting pretty obvious that this guy was in love with me. After he got fired from being a janitor, he followed me to my next job which was waitressing, except I took orders while he cleaned up after everyone. We worked at Kwong's Cuisine. That meant I got treated badly and mocked by rich folks because I was an orphan and poor. After months Nik kept his distance, his feelings disappeared mainly because I rejected him hardcore after he tried to flirt with me. We went our different ways and moved on…until now.

O-o

After my shift at the arena was over, I had to get to Kwong's Cuisine ten minutes early to put on my ridiculous uniform. From a distance, I saw Nik taking dirty dishes and then falling hard on the ground. Some of the snooty kids that sat there earlier must have put butter on ground on purpose again. Luckily some of the customers managed to get down and help him up.

Oh fuck no. It was those kids from earlier minus the two young adults with Air Temple clothes.

They were all wearing fancy clothes suits and the Sato girl was wearing a really expensive dress. Trust me, I've looked. It's pretty expensive and looking at her made me feel like a hobo, even though I kind of was in a way. The cruel dilemma was that I had to go up to them and ask them what they wanted or get fired. When this was the only job that was paying rent, you must treat it with care. I chose the first one.

When I walked over where they were sitting, the Sato girl and the boy that asked me about my scarf were the first people to look up at me. I felt even more self- conscience just looking at her dress up close.

"Are you guys ready to order?" I asked with an obvious fake smile.

Bori was the first to talk. "Aren't you that girl the arena?"

Crap.

"Um…no," I stretched my smile even wider.

They didn't believe me.

"Yes, you are."

I was sweating now.

"Look, there not paying me to play Twenty Questions right now. What do you want?" I tried hard not raise my voice. My boss was not far away and Nik was pretty close. He tattles on me. A lot. God, this boy was seriously in love with me.

The oldest looking boy, Rohan, started whispering. "Look, we're not here for food. We have to speak to you alone."

"I'm sorry, but this job means a lot to me. I can't stick around forever." I tried to leave, but someone grabbed me. It was the fifth member in their group; the one didn't speak at all. The boy had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He was the tallest, even taller than Rohan, who was probably the oldest in the group.

"Easy, Tomoya," Bori said.

He released me. Then boy, whom I really didn't have a nickname for, stood up. "We seriously need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

CRASH went the sound of broken plates. Then a few others, then more.

I bumped into Nik who bumped into another waiter with a plate of food who bumped into another waiter. So on and so on.

Son of gun.

I'm fired.

* * *

I wasn't the only one that got fired. Nik did, too.

He hated and loved me even more after that. I could feel it in his tone.

"Thanks a lot, Eileen. You cost me my only job." He said coldly

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on saying what you're saying. I know you secretly want to do me," I furrowed my brows.

"Ew, gross! You wish, Eileen! You probably miss my constant stalking."

"Whatever."

After we talked, he leaves, but before he can leave the end of the corner, he stops. Then he turns back to look at me. "Eileen, do you miss your parents?"

I sighed. "I don't remember them, so how can I miss them."

"Well, I miss mine. They abandoned me when I was sixteen, but I never really knew them growing up. We were rich, so I was raised by a nanny the whole time."

I look at him in the eyes, for real this time.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"Well, I want to find out."

"So, you're going to talk to them?"

"No, but I was thinking about stopping them."

I raised a brow. "How? Didn't they already do that?"

"I know but I was thinking about stopping that from ever happening."

"Nik spit it out. What's going on?" I asked him, my voice becoming more uneven.

"Ever since I could bend water, I've always been interested in Spirits. From my research these past few years, I heard that there these rare spirits that have the ability to take you back and forward in time."

"What do you have to do?"

He finally walked up to me. " All I need is some paint, a few candles, and... some other things I can get by myself. Are you in?"

"Sure." I took out my hand and we both shook on it.

I didn't hesitate. That's all it took

**If I can get at least three reviews, I will continue. **

**I know this didn't have a lot of the characters from the show, but this is just the Prologue. A very long prologue, but still a prologue.**

**I'll probably have the next chapter out in a week or less. In the meantime, can you guys guess the irony and clues that might happen later on?**

**Who are these mysterious people that follow Eileen around?**

**Please review! **


End file.
